


do you love me too?

by sungies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Back rubs, M/M, cute dates, donghyuck is shy uwu, hes also an astronomy+astrology nerd, idk why i wrote him like that, lots of kisses, mature!mark for some reason, writing this made me feel lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungies/pseuds/sungies
Summary: in which donghyuck and mark go on five dates during summer break, each one an attempt for the two of them to confess something they've been holding onto for the past few weeks.





	do you love me too?

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't really decide on how old i want them to be in this?? but they're in college so feel free to decide their ages yourself!! also i wrote this over the span of a few months so sorry if the writing style changes randomly!

_ one. _

The wind creeps through the open windows and tousles Mark’s hair as he drives down the cliff-side road. To his right, Donghyuck sits, yelling out the lyrics to the music that plays. His throat is beginning to grow sore, but he doesn’t care; he feels happy. They’re listening to a playlist full of Donghyuck’s favorite songs; the volume is turned up as high as Mark’s small car allows. Mark glances at his boyfriend and grows warm at the sight of the bright smile on his face. He silently hopes that today will bring the right moment, the perfect time to tell Donghyuck what he has been wishing to say for days now. 

Little did Mark know, Donghyuck is hoping for the same thing. 

They arrive in the small, seaside town only a few minutes later. Nobody knows them there; they’re only strangers, two boys who are taking advantage of their summer vacation. After Donghyuck makes Mark wait in the car for the last song to finish, the two begin to explore the wonders of the tiny town. Donghyuck first drags Mark into a little antique shop. 

“That’s you,” Donghyuck points to an old painting. 

“That’s a rat,” Mark protests. 

“Exactly,” Donghyuck says with a teasing grin. 

Mark forces an offended look onto his face, causing Donghyuck to fall into a fit of giggles. Mark smiles at the sound of his happiness. 

They weave in and out of various shops, the boys finding something to make fun of in each one, before Donghyuck spots a café. His initial reaction is to gasp loudly and tug on Mark’s arm, causing the older boy to drop the stuffed animal he was holding. 

“What? Is everything okay?” He asks. 

Donghyuck ignores his questions and instead points at the café ahead of them. At the sight of a food source, Mark begins to grow excited as well. He tells Donghyuck to go ahead of him and grab a table for them, as he has to buy something first. 

Normally, Donghyuck would’ve stayed to question Mark on his purchase, but he’s too distracted by the sign that mentions crepes to care. He leaves his boyfriend behind and walks quickly to the café. He manages to snag a secluded table on the deck outside with a view of the beach. He makes a mental note to convince Mark to walk down the shoreline after they eat. 

Soon enough, Mark joins Donghyuck at the small, round table. They sit across from each other, Donghyuck’s back facing the sea. The sun begins its slow fall past the horizon as they look over the menu together. Donghyuck decides on strawberry crepes, and Mark chooses chocolate covered waffles. They talk about nonsense while they wait for their food, and Donghyuck finds a chance to ask Mark about the beach. 

“After this, we should go down to the beach!” He says enthusiastically, a wide smile plastered onto his face. 

Mark smiles and agrees. He doesn’t have it in him to tell Donghyuck that the beach was the whole reason he brought him here. He’ll let him steal the credit for his idea. 

At one point, Donghyuck purposefully smears whipped cream across Mark’s cheek, only to kiss away the mess after giggling devilishly. 

As he pulls away from Mark’s face, the sun illuminates his face. Mark feels his breath hitch in the back of his throat. The sun’s touch causes Donghyuck’s skin to glow golden and his eyes to glimmer vividly. He looks so…

“Beautiful,” Mark murmurs unknowingly. 

Donghyuck’s cheeks tint pink, and his eyes widen.

“What?” He asks. 

Mark knows he heard him the first time. 

“You’re beautiful,” He repeats, louder this time. 

Donghyuck’s blush grows, and he ducks his head to hide a shy smile that crosses his face. 

Mark wishes he wouldn’t do that: hide when he’s shy. He wants to see the shy expression that spans across his face, the blush that blankets his cheeks. He wants to watch his eyes dart across Mark’s face as he asks himself, “Did I hear him right?”

Their moment lasts only a few moments, as their waiter returns with the check. Mark pays against Donghyuck’s demands. 

“I’ll get the next one then!” Donghyuck remarks. 

Mark chuckles; they both know that won’t happen. 

As the two walk out the café’s doors, Donghyuck pulls Mark along towards the beach. He loves the beach; he always has. He loves the light breeze that rolls through the salty air and the feeling of the waves splashing against him. 

Donghyuck practically tears his shoes off once they reach the sand. Mark, on the other hand, takes his time. He watches Donghyuck as he runs up to the water and jumps around in the shallows. He’s only ankle deep, but he still manages to get water all over his shorts and the bottom hem of his shirt. 

He turns to look at Mark, his already bright smiling seeming to beam even more once he lays eyes on him. He laughs cheerfully, and Mark grins as he walks up behind Donghyuck. He throws his arms around the boy, enveloping him in a hug. He kisses his temple before dragging him away from the water. Donghyuck whines only for a moment before he’s distracted by a seashell ahead of them. He takes off once again, but this time he’s pulling Mark along behind him. 

As they walk along the shoreline, Donghyuck continues to pick up seashells. He names them after various constellations he loves, but he names the one he finds the prettiest after the boy he finds the prettiest. 

While Donghyuck is picking up yet another seashell, Mark spots a pier. He tugs on the back of Donghyuck’s shirt and points at his discovery. 

“We can watch the sunset from there,” he offers. 

Something seems to light up in Donghyuck’s eyes, “That’s perfect,” he mumbles. 

They walk hand in hand to the short, wooden pier. Donghyuck’s heart races, unbeknownst to Mark, as he wonders if he’ll have a chance to say those words that have been stuck on the tip of his tongue. He’s been waiting for the perfect moment, is this it?

They walk up the pier and find themselves standing at the very end of it, looking out at the calm sea. It’s almost completely still, but there’s a small, almost insensible breeze that causes the water to dance. 

It’s only when they sit down that Donghyuck notices Mark had been carrying a small plastic bag, presumably from one of the little shops. 

And it’s only when Donghyuck prods at the closed bag that Mark remembers he had been carrying it. 

“Oh, right, I got you something at one of the shops,” Mark recalls. 

He hands the bag to Donghyuck. His face lights up, and his mind begins to wander. He tries to think of what Mark could’ve possibly gotten him. He can’t remember anything from the shops they visited besides that one painting of a rat. Bored of his own mind, he reaches into the bag and quickly pulls out its contents. 

It takes him only seconds to recognize the object sitting in the palm of his hand: a bracelet made out of small, white seashells. Donghyuck looks up at Mark, stars in his eyes. 

“It’s so pretty,” Donghyuck says softly. 

Mark smiles back at him, “Just like you,” he mumbles. 

Donghyuck’s cheeks heat up at the compliment, and he hides his face as he had at the café. Mark’s smile falters at this. He delicately grabs Donghyuck’s chin and turns his head to face towards him. 

“Don’t hide,” he says, “You’re cute when you blush.” 

This causes Donghyuck’s blush to grow deeper. He wants to duck his head again, but he can’t seem to tear his gaze away from Mark’s. 

He notices every little detail he loves about him. He traces over his features silently, before his eyes land on his lips. Mark notices how Donghyuck’s eyes linger on his lips. 

Mark slips his hand up to cradle Donghyuck’s face; he holds him carefully like if he’s too rough, Donghyuck will shatter in his grasp. 

He gently leans in towards the younger boy, watching as his eyes flutter closed, before closing the gap between them completely. 

The kiss is soft at first, the two indulging in each other’s warmth. Donghyuck takes note of how Mark smells like honey and jasmine, how comforting his hand feels against his cheek, and how soft Mark’s hair is as he runs his hands through it. 

Donghyuck slides his hand down to the nape of Mark’s neck and tugs at his hair. Mark regards this as an invitation to escalate, to dart his tongue out and graze Donghyuck’s bottom lip. Donghyuck gasps at this movement, allowing Mark to deepen the kiss. 

Donghyuck relishes the feeling of Mark’s soft lips molding against his own. He burns a memory of his tender movements into the back of his mind, not wanting to forget a single moment. 

The two break apart, both with heaving chests and gasping for air. Suddenly they’re brought back to reality. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore reminding them of where they sit. 

Donghyuck sinks into Mark’s side and tucks his head into the crook of his neck. Mark puts his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders, pulls him as close as physics allow, and Donghyuck slides his arms around Mark’s waist. Mark delivers a chaste kiss onto the top of Donghyuck’s head before resting his cheek against it. 

Mark decides that tonight doesn’t hold the right moment. 

Donghyuck decides that tonight isn’t the perfect time. 

They sit in silence, listening to the waves sing, as they watch the sun set below the horizon. 

Donghyuck yawns against Mark’s chest, signaling that it must be time for them to head back home. Neither wants to leave, though. They want to live in this moment forever: holding each other in a peaceful embrace. 

After much hesitation, the two begin to make their way back towards Mark’s car. 

Mark’s arm remains slung over Donghyuck’s shoulders as they walk, and Donghyuck had made sure to slither his arm around Mark’s waist again. They walk in silence until they pass by the shop that had the painting of the rat. 

“Wanna go see your twin one last time?” Donghyuck mumbles. 

Mark chuckles and shakes his head lightly. 

 

_ two. _

Donghyuck shoots up from where he lay. He’s coated in a sheer blanket of sweat, and his chest stutters with every other breath. He feels dazed, disoriented, and almost dizzy from sitting up so abruptly. 

Suddenly, a bright flash lights up the room, and a loud, rumbling sound follows quickly after. Donghyuck pieces together the scattered parts of his thoughts; he was woken by a thunderstorm. 

This new realization makes Donghyuck feel even worse than he had only a few seconds ago. He absolutely hates thunderstorms. He hates the powerful sounds of thunder and the piercing glare of lightning. He hates the way the rain pounds against the roof and the way the wind wails into the night. He hates thunderstorms. 

He wishes he could travel back in time to only hours earlier; to when he and Mark were sitting on the couch and watching random movies on Netflix. He felt safe there, under Mark’s arms. He doesn’t feel safe now. 

Another deep sound resonates throughout the dark room, and Donghyuck begins to feel uneasy. He knows that he won’t be able to fall back asleep. He doesn’t want to be alone, but he also doesn’t want to wake Mark. 

He jumps at the unexpected feeling of something heavy slithering around his waist. He glances down to see Mark laying by his side, his arm slowly making its way across his waist. 

“C’mere,” Mark murmurs. 

He pulls against Donghyuck’s side, causing the younger to fall back onto the mattress. Mark doesn’t stop tugging Donghyuck towards him, he continues to pull the boy until he’s as close as physics will allow. Mark engulfs him in a tight hug and presses small, chaste kisses against his head. He rubs a hand up and down his back slowly. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Donghyuck says, his voice muffled against his boyfriend’s chest. 

Mark only hums in response. Donghyuck can feel the sound vibrate in Mark’s chest. 

Donghyuck turns his head away from Mark, “Don’t wait for me to fall asleep,” he whispers. 

Mark doesn’t make a sound. 

“You stayed up late every night last week studying for finals, you need to sleep more than I do,” Donghyuck tries to convince him. 

Mark pulls Donghyuck’s head back against his chest, “S’okay,” he mumbles. 

Donghyuck sighs in defeat. Mark had always been so caring, almost too caring. He cared more about others than himself. Donghyuck wasn’t very fond of that; it made him nervous. He knew Mark could handle himself, but he couldn’t help but worry. He felt as if he had to worry since he loved—

Donghyuck couldn’t finish the thought. Hell, if he couldn’t finish saying it in his head, would he ever say it aloud? 

“I dunno what you’re thinking, but stop,” Mark murmurs. 

Donghyuck complies. 

“Go to sleep, baby. You’re safe with me.”

Donghyuck’s heart flutters. 

He presses himself against Mark and holds onto his shirt with a tight grip. He breathes in deep, the smell of Mark’s cologne is still recognizable after their long day. 

Mark takes away all the fears and anxieties Donghyuck had when he first woke up. Everything that had been racing through his mind when the first strike of lightning lit up their room had been washed away. 

He no longer worries about the cracks of lightning and ruptures of thunder. He stops thinking about the bullets of rain that bang against the roof or the howling wind that shakes the windows. 

Instead, he closes his eyes and listens to the steady beat of Mark’s heart. He focuses on the way his chest moves up and down with each steady breath. 

His grip on Mark’s shirt gradually loosens, and soon his hand is only resting against the older boy’s chest. His eyes feel like heavy curtains, and it becomes harder to recognize the bright flashes of lightning. The low roars of thunder fade into the back of Donghyuck’s mind. 

His thoughts become languid, and he soon drifts in and out of sleep before falling into it. 

He dreams of Mark that night, of those three words that rest on the tip of his tongue. 

 

_ three _ .

The sun shines through the canopy of trees towering above Mark’s head. The birds chirp, and butterflies flutter around them. Mark’s dog, Bee, tries to eat almost every butterfly he can see. 

The two boys had been hiking for about an hour now. Donghyuck had suggested it as a way for Mark to calm down after stressing about his exams, but he’s starting to regret mentioning the idea. He’s thankful for the weather, though. 

Despite the sun shining brightly above them, the temperature isn’t very high. There’s barely any humidity, and a light breeze murmurs through the leaves every few minutes. The day’s weather is ideal for a hike. 

Mark, contrary to Donghyuck, hasn’t complained about sore thighs or aching feet. He’s rarely even spoken a word since they had begun the hike. Donghyuck doesn’t mind the silence; it’s comfortable. They have the softness of rustling leaves to accompany them. 

Mark walks with determination as if he knows where he’s going. As if there’s a destination to which he longs to visit. Donghyuck hopes he has a place in mind, and that they’re not about to accidentally veer off the path into the dense forest. 

He doesn’t voice his concern, as he doesn’t want to disrupt the serene silence that has fallen between them. Instead, he focuses on the patterns that the sun makes on the ground caused by the tall trees that block its path. He begins to match the bright blobs to animals, as one would do while cloud gazing. 

Donghyuck abruptly runs face first into something broad and solid. Due to his lack of attention, he had ended up running into Mark’s back. He didn’t know that the boy had stopped, let alone in the middle of the path. 

Mark looks back at him with a crooked grin, “We made it.”

Donghyuck glances past Mark’s shoulders. Ahead of them, he sees a small break in the trees. He looks back at Mark with questions floating in his eyes. 

“Walk through it, babe,” Mark said. 

Donghyuck lets out a noise of understanding before making his way through the opening. It’s small, and only a few inches taller than him. He almost expects to see Narnia once he emerges. 

But what’s actually hidden behind the quilt of trees is much better than that. When he finally steps out from the tiny opening, he sees a large waterfall spilling into a glistening pool of water. There’s a small river to its side, helping pull the water from the pool and push it forward to its next adventure. 

The enchanting area they’re standing in is small, and the only entrance and exit from it is the one they’ve just walked through. The land surrounding them is free of any trees and covered in flowers. It appears that rarely anyone has found the lonesome waterfall. 

“Do you like it?” Mark mumbles. 

Donghyuck turns to face him, “It’s perfect. I love it, so much,” he says. 

Mark looks at the ground, a shy smile on his lips and a hand on the back of his neck. 

“I only agreed to go on this hike because I’ve been wanting to take you here for so long. Well, that and I like spending time with you, but you already know that so I don’t know why I said that but—”

Donghyuck cuts off Mark’s ramble with a kiss. He holds his face in his hands with a gentle grip on his jaw. Mark pulls back, and Donghyuck’s hands drop to his waist. 

Mark rarely ever breaks their kisses. Donghyuck’s heart begins to speed up. Did he do something wrong?

“Is everything okay?” Donghyuck asks. 

“I just- I . . . nevermind. I’ll tell you later,” Mark replies. 

Donghyuck isn’t content with that reply. 

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, you did nothing wrong.” 

A look of worry rests on Donghyuck’s face, his brow furrows and his lips pout ever so slightly. 

Mark takes a gentle hold of Donghyuck’s face; he smoothes his thumb over his cheekbone. 

“Don’t worry,” he kisses him, “everything’s fine.”

Donghyuck doesn’t believe him, but he ignores the pounding questions in his head and leans into Mark’s touch. 

“C’mon, let’s eat lunch,” he says. 

The boys leave behind their concerns and find a place to sit. They pull out sandwiches, that had been cut into flower shapes upon Donghyuck’s request, and different types of fruit before settling down beside the calm river. They watch as Bee sniffs at every flower and chases after each butterfly. 

They talk about nonsense, not caring enough to face big decisions like what to do about this month’s rent or how high the internet bill has been getting. 

After finishing his sandwich, Donghyuck begins picking the flowers crowding around his feet. He handles them with care, bending and weaving the stems with each other to make a crown. Mark sits quietly beside him, watching his fingers twist the flowers around each other. 

When Donghyuck finishes making the accessory, he turns to Mark and places it atop his head. Mark watches his face contort in concentration as he attempts to make the crown sit perfectly. Their faces were only inches apart; inches that Mark wishes weren’t there. 

He leans in, after little to no thought about it, and presses his lips firm against Donghyuck’s. He makes a small noise of shock at the unexpected action before falling into the older boy’s touch. Mark pulls Donghyuck into his lap and wraps his arms around his waist. Donghyuck slides his up Mark’s neck and plays with the hairs at the nape of his neck. The kiss deepens gradually, and soon enough the two have to part for air. 

They breathe deeply and gaze into each other’s eyes. Mark wants to break down the dam and spill every thought and word and phrase from his mind to Donghyuck, but the moment isn’t perfect enough. He’ll have to wait a little longer. 

Just when Mark is about to lean back in, a splashing noise fills the isolated field. Both boys turn their heads to find the source, and Mark chuckles once it’s identified. 

Bee had jumped into the water, and he splashes around joyfully while the boys watch. 

Mark stands from where he was sat, “Let’s get in too,” he says. 

“But we didn’t bring any bathing suits.”

“So?” Mark lifts his shirt over his head and tosses it onto the ground. 

Donghyuck’s breath stutters at the sight of his bare chest. No matter how many times he sees Mark shirtless, he’ll always react in this same way. 

“Come on,” Mark says, tugging on the hem of Donghyuck’s shirt. 

“Uhm, it’s fine. I’ll watch; you go have fun with Bee!”

Mark’s brow furrows, “What? But I want you to come with me.”

Donghyuck starts to feel shy; he’s not as built as Mark. 

“I’ll be fine here. And besides, I haven’t gone to the gym with you in a while.”

Mark’s expression falls, “Baby, I don’t care about that.”

Donghyuck’s opinion doesn’t change, despite how truthful Mark sounds. 

Mark notices his stubborn mind and slides a hand under his shirt, holding onto his waist. 

“Can I?” He whispers, pulling on the hem of Donghyuck’s shirt. 

After contemplation, during which Mark never rushed him, Donghyuck nods slowly. 

Mark lifts his shirt with ease and pulls it over his head, leaving him exposed to the warm sunlight. 

Mark fixes his gaze on Donghyuck, and the latter focuses on the ground beneath them. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Mark mumbles. 

A light flush builds upon Donghyuck’s cheeks, and he takes Mark’s hand in his. He starts walking towards the pool and tugs the other boy along with him. 

The water is cold, but the boys push through the initial shock. Their bodies soon acquaint with the temperature, and they start splashing and jumping around with Bee. At one point, Mark trips over his own feet and falls into the water with a yelp. Donghyuck laughs gleefully at Mark’s soaked hair and clattering teeth before getting dragged beneath the water himself. 

The two continue to play fight, along with Bee’s help, before they start to feel the bitter coldness of the water again. They hop out of the pool quickly and relish in the sun’s warm embrace. 

They let the heat of the sun dry them off before throwing their shirts back on, gathering their things, and walking towards the small opening once again. 

 

_ four. _

The farther up the mountain Mark drives, the quieter the world gets. The only thing they can hear is the whir of the engine, and the only things they can see are the road ahead of them and the twinkling lights from the city below. As the city lights grow dimmer, the starlights grow brighter. 

Ever since he was little, Donghyuck had always loved the night sky. He adored looking up into the dark, endless sea of glimmering lights and pointing out different planets or constellations. He found it so interesting how the stars lined up perfectly to paint pictures in the sky. 

About two years ago, Mark bought him a book that discussed all the various constellations, their origins, and their meanings. The book quickly grew worn, as he kept reading through it over and over again. He could practically quote every page from memory. 

He would ramble on and on about the book so much, that Mark was inspired to get a tattoo. He dedicated it to Donghyuck and got the Gemini constellation on his wrist. When Mark revealed it to him, he felt cherished. It was one of the first times in their relationship where he could really understand just how much he meant to Mark. 

Of course, Donghyuck got a tattoo on his wrist too. He was always a sucker for things like matching tattoos. Though they weren’t identical, as he had gotten the Leo constellation for Mark, it still signified that the stars desired for their relationship to stay intact. 

The closer to the top of the mountain they get, the more nervous Mark seems to grow. He bounces his leg and chews on his bottom lip, all while his eyes glance to Donghyuck every few minutes. 

Donghyuck notices this, being that there’s no way he couldn’t, but he’s too distracted by the stars to comment on it. 

They finally reach the end of the road, and some of the tension is cut away from Mark. He stops fidgeting, but his teeth continue to bite down onto his lip, and his quick glances carry on. He parks next to the dead end sign before practically throwing himself out of the car. He walks with a fast pace to the passenger side and opens the door. 

When Donghyuck steps out from the car, his mouth drops open at the sight above him. There were  _ so many  _ stars, and they all shined brighter than he had ever seen before. His body detached from his mind, and he began walking across the empty road as an attempt to find a way closer to the glimmering lights beyond him. 

Mark took his hand into a tight grip, bringing him back to the real world and out of his daze. 

“Close your eyes,” he commands. 

Donghyuck hesitates to follow his demand, as he doesn’t want to lose sight of the sky. He wants to imprint it into his mind and never forget it. But, out of all the trust he has for Mark, he soon complies and shuts his eyes. 

They start walking, with Mark leading Donghyuck along the way. They climb up a tiny hill that’s barely any steeper than the flat ground before Mark tells him to stand still and wait for him to come back. He doesn’t go far, only a few feet in front of him, but Donghyuck can hear him as he shuffles around. At one point, the sound of a match striking a matchbox spreads across the open expanse of land around them. 

Mark joins him at his side soon after, and Donghyuck can feel his uneven breath against his ear. 

“Open your eyes.”

Never did Donghyuck once think that he would see what’s in front of him. 

A blanket was laid out onto the ground, and dozens of lit candles held it down. There were rose petals sprinkled over it, and two pillows at one end. All of this was laid out under the brightest night sky that Donghyuck had ever seen. 

“You did this for me?” Donghyuck asks. 

Mark blushes, but it can’t be seen under the moonlight. 

“Jaemin helped me a little bit, but I came up with the idea,” he replies. 

Donghyuck threw his arms around Mark and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Thank you,” he whispers into Mark’s shoulder. 

Mark holds tightly onto Donghyuck, afraid of letting him go. 

They lie next to each other on the blanket and gaze up at the sky. 

“Look! There’s Orion,” Donghyuck points out, “that’s his belt, and his shield, and then that’s his sword.” His finger traces the star’s design. 

“It represents a hunter in Greek mythology known as Orion. He was known as the most handsome of men. The constellation contains two of the ten brightest stars in the entire universe, or at least the universe we know of. They’re what make up his belt along with a third, dimmer star,” Donghyuck explains. 

Mark stares in awe as Donghyuck shows him the different constellations and planets that they can see despite being lightyears away. He listens intently as he explains the different origins and facts about the stars. 

Mark turns his gaze to face Donghyuck once he finishes his story about a smaller, lesser-known constellation. He admires how the moonlight enhances his features, and how his eyes reflect the glimmering stars above him. 

He leans towards the younger boy and plants a kiss on his cheek. He places another onto his jaw before slowly lifting himself to hover over Donghyuck’s body. His lips never cease to dance across his neck. 

Donghyuck’s eyes flutter shut in pleasure, a shaky breath ghosting past his lips. He runs his fingers through Mark’s hair before tugging against it to pull him up from his neck. The older boy meets his lips instantly, pushing past them to explore inside his mouth. 

The kiss deepens, both boys struggling to breathe but refusing to part for only a second. They break apart in unison, both panting hot air across each other’s faces. Donghyuck opens his eyes to find Mark’s already locked onto his. He pulls a hand from his nape to his cheek, holding it delicately in his palm. He gently caresses his cheekbone with his thumb. 

“You mean so much to me,” Donghyuck whispers. 

Mark takes Donghyuck’s hand into his own before intertwining their souls under the shining night sky. 

 

_ five. _

The sun makes its slow descent from the sky, taking all natural light from the world with it. Donghyuck watches it with melancholy, as it signifies that June is about to end and summer is halfway over. It’d soon be time to wake early and dream late, his studies not allowing him to rest. 

He clears his mind of those thoughts: thoughts of lectures, quizzes, and exams. Instead, he focuses on the feeling of the warm, coarse sand on his bare feet as he steps onto the beach. He listens to the calm waves as they push their way up the shoreline. He relishes in the lack of loud, chattering voices and cars. 

Donghyuck brought Mark to one of his favorite beaches. It was secluded and small; not many people have heard of it or ever visit it. He always finds time to visit it during the summer, whether he be with Mark or not. 

When he’s there, it’s almost as if time stops. He could be there for only half an hour, but it would feel like he’d been there for an eternity, just letting the waves wash away his doubts. 

But he brought Mark here with a purpose. He wants to sit with him on this beach and confess to him the one sentence that’s been stuck on the tip of his tongue for weeks now. He wants to tell him that he’s all he’s ever dreamed of, all he’s ever wished to find, in only three words. 

Mark, unbeknownst to Donghyuck, hopes for the same thing. He hopes that he can muster up the courage to empty his feelings out in front of him, to tell him how much he cherishes him. 

Donghyuck takes Mark’s hand in his own and pulls him towards the shore. They let their minds drift away from their fears and focus on enjoying each other’s company. They laugh at arbitrary, nonsensical things and bring up old inside jokes. They draw pictures in the sand and write messages to accompany them only to watch the ocean strip them away and create a new canvas. 

Mark gazes at Donghyuck’s honey skin as it glows under the sun’s radiance. He watches his eyes gleam with each smile and crease with each laugh. He traces over his features as they sit at the shoreline, watching the final few seconds of the sun’s descent past the horizon. 

Donghyuck leans his head against Mark’s shoulder and intertwines his fingers with his own. He traces random shapes along the expanse of his arm and the palm of his hand. He closes his eyes, basking in the safe feeling of being by Mark’s side. 

This moment, Donghyuck thinks, is perfect. 

He breathes in deep, mustering up all the courage he can find in his chest, before breaking the serene silence that lies between them. 

“I love you.”

He picks his head up from Mark’s shoulder and looks into the older boy’s eyes. 

“I love you. I have for so long. God, it’s been months since I’ve even thought about the phrase with you in mind. I love you so much. You’re all I’ve ever dreamed of, Mark, all I could’ve ever wished for. I know it’s cheesy, but you make me feel safe. You make feel so happy, no matter how shitty my day’s been. And I love you so much for that.”

Mark’s heart is racing. His eyes are unreadable, and his lips are parted at the center. He doesn’t say anything for a few moments, and Donghyuck grows nervous. His mind begins racing with anxieties and doubts, he begins to question if he should take it back and make up an excuse for what he said. 

“I love you too.”

Those words echo through Donghyuck’s mind endlessly.

“I love you. I love everything about you, from your face to your personality to the way you get excited when the oranges are on sale at the supermarket. And I cherish you so much. You’re always there for me, even when nobody else cares. You mean the world to me, Donghyuck. And if I could, I’d give you that and more in an instant.”

Mark takes hold of Donghyuck’s face, soothing his thumb over the top of his cheekbone. He meets Donghyuck’s lips in a quick kiss before pulling back to whisper, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Donghyuck whispers before reconnecting their mouths. 

He tangles his fingers in Mark’s hair and moves himself to sit in his lap. Mark slithers his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and pulls him against his chest. The space between them is non-existent, but they still desire to get closer. 

They stay like that for what feels like ages, finding pleasure in each other’s presence. By the time they part for air, the sun had disappeared below the horizon and the stars had begun to shine brightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm honestly so happy with how this turned out?? this is definitley my favorite work and i hope those of you who read this love it just as much as i do!!


End file.
